A Heart Split Inside
by yashas-twin-sister-yanna
Summary: this is a story about how siblings meet that have been separated since they were 4...marilyn and inuyasha are now 17 and end up going to the same school...please read and review...rated r for future chapters...this story is not for Sesshoumaru loversthis
1. Chapter 1 Getting To Know New Friends

A Heart Split Inside  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it, but i do own marilyn and my friend owns kayla  
  
this is a joint story that i am writing with a friend.  
  
Chapter 1 Getting To Know New Friends  
  
!!!! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!  
  
Marilyn reached over and shut off her alarm clock. She got out of bed and went to her closet to get her school uniform. She got changed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
When Marilyn walked into the kitchen, she saw her dad and her older half - brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Good morning, dad," Marilyn said.  
  
"Good morning, dear," her dad said.  
  
Marilyn didn't say anything to Sesshoumaru as she went about getting herself some breakfast. She sensed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her. So she turned around and growled at him. Marilyn then turned back around and got herself some cereal.  
  
Marilyn, her dad, and Sesshoumaru moved to Tokyo a couple of months before school started. Her dad's job transferred them from one side of Japan to the other.  
  
Marilyn is a seventeen year old hanyou. Her dad is an Inu youkai. Her mother was human. Marilyn has long black hair with silver - tipped dog ears and amber - gold eyes.  
  
As Marilyn finished eating, she turned to her dad and asked, "Dad, what time are you going to be home tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, dear. I won't know until I get to work," he said.  
  
"Okay dad," she said.  
  
With that said, Marilyn kissed her dad good - bye and ran out the door to the bus stop to meet Kayla, a half - cat demon.  
  
The sun shone through a window onto a figure on the bed. The boy didn't want to get up.  
  
"InuYasha, you need to get up or you are going to be late for school," a woman said.  
  
"Okay, mom," InuYasha said.  
  
InuYasha was also a seventeen year old hanyou. He lives with his human mother. He has long silver hair with silver dog ears and amber - gold eyes.  
  
InuYasha and his mom had moved to Tokyo three months before school started.  
  
InuYasha rolled out of bed and pulled on his school uniform. He then headed downstairs as a knock was heard on the door.  
  
InuYasha opened the door and there stood Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku," InuYasha said.  
  
"Hey InuYasha. You ready?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he said.  
  
InuYasha turned to his mom and said, "Bye mom."  
  
With that said, InuYasha and Miroku walked to the bus stop and met up with Sango.  
  
"Hey you two," Sango said.  
  
"Hey Sango," Miroku said.  
  
"Wassup Sango?" InuYasha said.  
  
Marilyn got to the bus stop at the same time as Kayla did. Just then the bus showed up. Kayla and Marilyn got on the bus as did everyone else including InuYasha.  
  
"Hey Kayla. What's up?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Nothing much. You excited about school? What grade are we going to be in again?" Kayla asked.  
  
Marilyn looked out the bus window as she said, "We're going to be juniors this year."  
  
"Yay," Kayla said.  
  
Marilyn just smiled as she continued looking out the window. She was pulle dout of her thoughts by Kayla.  
  
"Hey, Marilyn," Kayla whispered.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Marilyn said.  
  
"Who is that over there?" Kayla said as she pointed to Kouga.  
  
"I don't know but he is kinda cute though," Marilyn said.  
  
"I hope that I am in one of his classes," Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah me too, but who is the one with the silver hair?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"He must be new here or something. I have heard about him though. I think his name is Inusomething," Kayla said.  
  
That got Marilyn thinking about when she was younger. She knew there was something missing in her life.  
  
Then Marilyn said, "Really. Hmm, I wonder."  
  
"Yeah but be careful because Kikyo has her eye on him," Kayla said.  
  
"Oh I will. It's just that he looks familiar is all," Marilyn said.  
  
"You guys do look alike," Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Marilyn said.  
  
WIth that, Marilyn went back to looking out the window thinking. Just as Marilyn was getting deep in her thoughts, she felt someone poke her. Marilyn turned around to see a girl sitting behind them.  
  
"Hey Sango," Kayla said.  
  
"Hey Kayla. So whatcha doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Oh have you met Marilyn yet, Sango?" Kayla asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Hi I'm Sango," the girl said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marilyn," Marilyn said.  
  
"She's new here," Kayla said.  
  
Marilyn wasn't really paying attention to Sango and Kayla. She was busy thinking about InuYasha and how come she looke dlike him. Then Marilyn turned and joined the conversation going on between Sango and Kayla.  
  
"Hey Sango. What's up?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Nothing much. And you?" Sango said.  
  
"Not much. I'm just getting ready to start a new school," Marilyn said.  
  
That was when Sango looked at Marilyn and realized that she looked exactly like a certain silver - haired hanyou.  
  
"You....you look like InuYasha," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, everyone has been saying that. It's just that I think that I may be related to him," Marilyn said.  
  
"Yeah, well he isn't the nicest person sometimes," Sango said with a smile.  
  
Marilyn starts laughing when she realizes what Sango said.  
  
"That sounds like someone I knew a long time ago," Marilyn said.  
  
Sango looked at Marilyn with a shocked look on her face. Then Sango said, "He told me that awhile back he a twin sister but she went to live with their father though. He hasn't seen her since."  
  
Marilyn was shocked to hear that. "He told you that," she said.  
  
"Yeah he did. He also said that he was about...four years old maybe. Why do you say that?" Sango asked.  
  
Marilyn looked away from Sango and Kayla. Then she looke dat them and said, "I haven't seen my twin brother since he went to live with our mother. Besides that was how old I was when I went to live with our father."  
  
"I see. Well, maybe there is a connection," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I will hav eto ask my dad and older brother," Marilyn said.  
  
With that said, Sango went back to fiddling with her backpack.  
  
"Well, I went to the school indoc and we are all in the same homeroom," Kayla said.  
  
"That's cool. At least I won't be alone in a new school," Marilyn said.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice to know," Kayla said.  
  
Marilyn looked around the bus to see who else was on thebus. That was when she saw a boy talking to Sango.  
  
"Hey, Kayla. Who is the boy that is talking to Sango?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Miroku?" Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah. Is there anything that I should know about him?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Just that he is strange and a pervert. Oh yeah, his father is a monk," she said.  
  
"Oh Kami, help us!!" Marilyn said.  
  
Marilyn and Kayla looked over in the direction of Sango and Miroku when they heard a slap ring thorugh out the bus.  
  
"Just watch his hand, if you catch my drift," Kayla said as she giggled a little.  
  
"I understand," Marilyn said.  
  
With that said, Marilyn turned to look at InuYasha. For some odd reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her mind drifted back to her last memory she had of her twin brother.  
  
Flashback  
  
"But why mommy? Why do you have to leave with Yash?" a four year old Marilyn asked.  
  
"Yeah mom, why must we leave?" a four year old Yash asked.  
  
"We just have to. Marilyn, remember that I will always love you no matter how far apart we are," their mother said.  
  
With that said, Yash and their mother left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Hey earth to Marilyn," Kayla said as she waved her hand in Marilyn's face.  
  
"Sorry. I was lost in a memory," Marilyn said.  
  
"Well, come on. We're at school," Kayla said pulling on Marilyn's arm.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," Marilyn said.  
  
Well there is the first chapter. I hope that you all like it. Please read and review. All I need is 3 reviews to add another chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any characters that are related to it. I do own Marilyn and a friend does own Kayla.....  
  
Last time on A Heart Split Inside:  
  
"Hey earth to Marilyn," Kayla said as she waved her hand in Marilyn's face.  
  
"Sorry, I was lost in a memory," Marilyn said.  
  
"Well, come on. We're at school so we're getting off the bus," Kayla said pulling on Marilyn's arm.  
  
"Okay. I'm coming," Marilyn said.  
  
Chapter 2 A New School  
  
Kayla and Marilyn got off of the bus. They walked to the school office together.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"We have to go to the office to get our locker numbers and class schedules," Kayla said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go," Marilyn said.  
  
"Okay," Kayla said.  
  
With that said, Marilyn and Kayla went to the school office. They got their locker numbers and their class schedules.  
  
"What locker number do you have?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I've got locker number 231. What about you?" Marilyn said.  
  
"I got locker number 230. What about you, Sango?" Kayla said.  
  
"I got number 232," Sango said.  
  
"Yay," Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah. We are together," Marilyn said.  
  
Just then Kayla noticed that InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku told each other their locker numbers.  
  
"Hey Marilyn," Kayla said.  
  
"Yeah, Kayla. What's up?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"InuYasha's locker number is 233. Why not trade with Sango? That way it will give you and InuYasha a chance to talk," Kayla said.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Sango, you want to trade lockers?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Marilyn. Anything for a friend," Sango says handing Marilyn the key.  
  
"Thanks, Sango," Marilyn said as she handed Sango the key to her locker.  
  
"No problem. Now I wonder which locker is Miroku's," Sango said.  
  
"I don't know, but I will ask InuYash for you," Marilyn offered.  
  
"Thanks, Marilyn," Sango said.  
  
After saying that, Sango walked onto class. Kayla had decided to stay behind with Marilyn.  
  
Kayla turns to Marilyn and asks, "So are you going to ask him?"  
  
"Yeah here I go," Marilyn said.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yeah, would you please," Marilyn said.  
  
"Surely," said Kayla.  
  
With that said, Marilyn turned to look at InuYasha.  
  
"Hey Yash," Marilyn said.  
  
InuYasha stood stiff when he heard that version of his name. 'There was only one person who used to call me that,' he thought to himself. Then he turned and faced the person who called him.  
  
(a/n: from this point on I will be referring to InuYasha as Yash since that is what Marilyn calls him.)  
  
"Hey, I guess we're locker neighbors," Yash said.  
  
Yash couldn't believe the girl that was standing in front of him. She was a mirro image of himself except for her hair was black as was her ears with silver tips.  
  
"Yeah we are. I have a question to ask you," Marilyn said.  
  
"Yeah...ummm, Marilyn?" Yash asked.  
  
"What?" she asked back.  
  
"That is your name, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah and yours is InuYasha, right?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Oh, well, yes it is. It was just that I knew someone with the name, Marilyn, once..." Yash said as his voice trailed off.  
  
Marilyn just looked at Yash with a smile on her face. She knew deep down that this was the same Yash from when she was younger.  
  
"That is just so funny," Marilyn said.  
  
"Why?" Yash asked.  
  
"Becuase I used to know someone with the name, InuYasha, once too," Marilyn said.  
  
"Really? That is so cool," Yash said.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways, Yash," Marilyn said.  
  
"Was he as cute though? Oh, yeah, sorry. What is it that you wanted?" Yash asked.  
  
"Yes, he was as cute as you," Marilyn said.  
  
"How can that be!?!?!" Yash said laughing.  
  
"I don't know. What is Miroku's locker number?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Ummm, it's right here next to mine, number 234," Yash said.  
  
"Thanks, Yash. Well, we had better be getting to class. I will talk to you later, Yash," Marilyn said.  
  
"Oh, okay. What homeroom are you in though?" Yash asked.  
  
"Ms. Kaede's," Marilyn said.  
  
"Me too! Can I come with you guys?" Yash asked.  
  
"Sure," Marilyn said.  
  
"Who is she?" Yash asked.  
  
"Who is who?" Marilyn asked back.  
  
"The one next to you," Yash said pointing to Kayla.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Kayla. Come on guys. We're going to be late for class," Marilyn said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go," Yash said.  
  
With that said Marilyn, Kayla, and Yash walked down the hall and into the classroom. They sat by each other inthe middle row.  
  
I am so sorry for it taking me so long to update. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. All I need is 3 reviews to add the next chapter. Cya all soon....... 


	3. Chapter 3 Homeroom And A Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything related to it...i do own marilyn and my friend owns kayla  
  
Last Time On A Heart Split Inside:  
  
"Oh this is my friend, Kayla. Come on guys. We're going to be late for class," Marilyn said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go," Yash said.  
  
With that said, Marilyn, Kayla, and Yash walked down the hall and into the classroom. They sat by each other in the middle row.  
  
Chapter 3 Homeroom and A Discovery  
  
They were all sitting in homeroom when the bell rang. Ms. Kaede walked in and looked at the class.  
  
"Okay class. This will be a free period," Ms. Kaede said.  
  
Everyone in the class cheered. Marilyn, Kayla, Sango, Miroku, and Yash turned and started talking to each other.  
  
"So, Kayla, what do you have first period?" Marilyn asked.  
  
Kayla looked at her class schedule and said, "I've got computers. What about you?"  
  
"I've got science. What about you, Yash?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"I've got science too. Sango?" Yash asked.  
  
"I've got computers with Kayla," Sango said.  
  
"Hey Miroku," Yash said.  
  
Miroku jumped as heard Yash call his name.  
  
"Yes, Yash? I wasn't doing anything," Miroku said defensively.  
  
"What class do you have, dumbass?" Yash asked.  
  
"Ohhh....uhhh, I have computers as well," Miroku said.  
  
Yash rolled his eyes and said, "Thank god."  
  
"Why is that, Yash? You afraid I will steal your girl," Miroku said giving Marilyn a lecherous grin.  
  
"What girl?" Yash asked.  
  
"Marilyn," Miroku said.  
  
Yash and Marilyn looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"No! I was just saying that so I won't be close enough to hear Sango slap you!" Yash said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Oh okay. Hey, that's not funny, but..." Miroku said as he outs his hand on Sango's butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku.  
  
As everyone sat in their seats laughing at Miroku as he hit the ground, the bell rang. They all got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"It's about time the bell rang. Well, I will see you guys after science," Marilyn said.  
  
"Okay," Kayla said.  
  
They all went their own ways to their next classes.  
  
"Marilyn," Yash said as he started walking to science with Marilyn.  
  
"Yeah," Marilyn said looking at him.  
  
"Well, if we have to have lab partners, will you be my lab partner?" Yash asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure Yash. I will be your lab partner," Marilyn said.  
  
"Okay, cool. I don't wanna be stuck with a dumbass," he said.  
  
Marilyn smiled and looked over at Yash. She could really see the similarities between the two of them. Just then Yash looked up at her and smiled too.  
  
"Neither do I. So how long have you been going here, Yash?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"I'm new here. What about you?" Yash asked.  
  
"I'm new here, too," Marilyn said.  
  
Yash looked at Marilyn really close for the first time since they started talking to each other this morning.  
  
"Cool. So are you a half demon or full youkai? I know it is one of them. I can smell it," Yash said.  
  
"I'm a half demon, but my older brother despises me though," Marilyn said on the brink of crying.  
  
"So does mine," Yash said.  
  
Marilyn looked up at Yash as he said all this.  
  
"Hmm...." Marilyn said as she was thinking, "I'm a half dog demon."  
  
"Me too," Yash said excitedly.  
  
"This is so weird," Marilyn said.  
  
That was when Yash and Marilyn stopped in the hallway. They looked at each other with questions running through their heads.  
  
Yash looked at Marilyn and asked, "So do you have any other relatives other than an older brother?"  
  
"I have a twin brother that I haven't seen since we were four years old," Marilyn said.  
  
"Uh oh," Yash said as he looked away from her.  
  
Marilyn started getting nervous when Yash looked away.  
  
"What?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"Well, I got the same thing, a twin sister that I haven't seen since we were four. Maybe. Nah, it couldn't be. Nevermind," Yash said as he continued to look at the ground.  
  
"Maybe, but you are right. It couldn't be possible, could it, Yash?" marilyn asked.  
  
Yash finally looked back up at Marilyn.  
  
"Nah. We're looking too much into this. I'm sure of it," Yash said.  
  
"I guess," Marilyn said.  
  
They continued walking to class knowing that they were going to be late and it is only the first day.  
  
"But then....." Yash started.  
  
"Maybe it could be true," Marilyn finished for him.  
  
Yash stopped again. Except this time he grabbed Marilyn's arm.  
  
"Wait. What's your last name?" Yash asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Taiyoukai. Why do you ask?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"OMG!" Yash yelled.  
  
"What?" Marilyn asked.  
  
By this time, Yash and Marilyn were getting stres from the other students in the hallway.  
  
"It is true," Yash said.  
  
"What is true?" Marilyn asked.  
  
Yash continued looking at her as he spoke, "You see, the Marilyn that I knew and the InuYasha you knew are us! Don't you see it?!?!"  
  
Marilyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"How can that be? Yeah I do see it," Marilyn said.  
  
At that point, Marilyn and Yash hugged each other not caring what was going on around them.  
  
"OMG! I can't believe it. What is your older brother's name?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"I haven't seen you since we were little. WOW! This is too weird. My brother's name is Sesshoumaru," Yash said.  
  
"I know the feeling. No way. Are you sure?" Marilyn asked.  
  
Yash was having a hard time taking all this in just like Marilyn.  
  
"Yeah. You too, right?" Yash asked.  
  
"Yeah. Boy, dad is going to flip," Marilyn said.  
  
"So, how is the old man anyways?" Yash asked.  
  
Marilyn looked at him and then she looked down at the ground.  
  
"He's doing good. He talks about you all of the time. So, how is mom?" Marilyn asked.  
  
Yash put a clawed finger under Marilyn's chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Mom is okay. She hasn't been feeling well though. She has the flu,but she should be well soon," Yash said as he looked Marilyn in the eyes.  
  
Marilyn tried to look away from him but Yash wouldn't let her look away. They started walking down the hall again.  
  
"Oh no!" Marilyn said all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" Yash asked.  
  
"I wonder if mom will remember me," Marilyn said.  
  
Yash stopped and looked at her and said, "Well, I have heard her talking about you often, but I never thought that I would see you again."  
  
"Same here. Everytime dad talked about you, I would ask about you, but he wouldn't say much," Marilyn said.  
  
All of a sudden Yash got an idea.  
  
"Ya know, I live right around the corner from the school. Nobody but our friends even know we were at school today. Maybe we could sneak over to my house," Yash said.  
  
"Cool. Let's go, Yash," Marilyn said ecstatically.  
  
"Okay. We need to take the front door because the principal is talking to the janitor at the back door. Come on," Yash said.  
  
"Okay," Marilyn said.  
  
Well, here is chapter 3......i hope that you all enjoy it.....please read and review......3 reviews will get you the next chapter.....cya all later........ 


	4. Chapter 4 Marilyn Meets Her Mom

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything that is associated with it.....i do however own marilyn and my friend owns kayla  
  
Last time on A Heart Split Inside:  
  
All of a sudden Yash got an idea.  
  
"Ya know, I live right around the corner from the school. Nbody but our friends even know that we were at school today. Maybe we could sneak over to my house," Yash said.  
  
"Cool. Let's go, Yash," Marilyn said ecstatically.  
  
"Okay. We need to take the front door because the principal is talking to the janitor at the back door. Come on," Yash said.  
  
"Okay," Marilyn said.  
  
Chapter 4 Marilyn Meets Her Mom  
  
Marilyn and Yash didn't have a problem with sneaking out of the school. After they snuck out the front, Marilyn and Yash started running to Yash's house.  
  
Just before they reached the house, Marilyn stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hey Yash?" Marilyn asked.  
  
Yash stopped walking when he heard Marilyn talking to him.  
  
"Yeah, Marilyn. What is is?" he asked.  
  
"What if mom doesn't like me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Yash walked up to Marilyn and embraced her as he said, "She will like you. She is always saaying good things about you, not really alot, but enough to give a mental picture."  
  
"Thanks, Yash. Let's go," Marilyn said.  
  
With that said, Marilyn and Yash started walking again towards Yash's house. Just then Marilyn and Yash come to the front door of his house. They open the door and walk in together.  
  
"Hey mom. I'm home," Yash called as they walked in the door.  
  
"Hi honey. What are you doing home early?" his mom said.  
  
"I brought a friend home. I thought that you would like soem company, so I left school early. Can we come in?" Yash asked.  
  
"Yes, of course honey. Who is your friend?" she asked.  
  
Both Yash and Marilyn walked into the living room where Marilyn saw her motehr for the first time in many years.  
  
Their mom gasped when she saw Marilyn.  
  
"Hi, mom," Marilyn said.  
  
"Ma...Marilyn. Is it really you?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yes, mom, it's me. How are you?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"I...wow. I'm okay. How's your father? How are you? I've missed you so much," her mom said.  
  
"Dad is okay. I've missed you too, mom. I'm doing okay, I guess," Marilyn said.  
  
With all that said, Marilyn's mom opened her arms so she could embrace Marilyn. Marilyn returned her mother's embrace.  
  
"Aww. This is so cute," Yash said as he was laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Yash!!!" Marilyn yelled.  
  
Mariltn and Yash didn't realize that Kayla had followed them from the school. Kayla was standing at the door watching everything that was happening inside the house.  
  
All of a sudden Marilyn hears someone laughing and turns to see Kayla standing by the door.  
  
"KAYLA!!!!!" Marilyn screamed.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!!!" Kayla yelled as she ran from the house.  
  
'I will get that girl later,' Marilyn thought to herself.  
  
After making sure that Kayla was gone, Marilyn turned back to Yash and their mom.  
  
"Anyways, mom, what brings you and Yash here?" Marilyn said.  
  
"We moved to Tokyo to get a new start," mom said.  
  
"That's cool," Marilyn said.  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo?" mom asked.  
  
Marilyn looked away before she answered.  
  
"Dad's job transferred him here and Sesshoumaru wanted to be somewhere new," Marilyn said.  
  
Marilyn looked back up at her mother just in time to see the shocked look on her face.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!!! He's here?" mom asked.  
  
"Yes, mom, unfortunately," Marilyn said.  
  
Marilyn was having a hard time understanding her mother's reaction hearing about Sesshoumaru. For right now, she just pushed that feeling aside.  
  
"I see. Don't let him near me. There is no telling what he might do," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, mom. He doesn't know that you and Yash are here," Marilyn said.  
  
"Good. Maybe it's better that way," mom said.  
  
"Maybe, but...." Marilyn started to say.  
  
"What is it, Marilyn?" mom asked.  
  
"I want Yash to see dad," Marilyn said.  
  
"Well, the car is outside. Yash knows where the keys are. Sesshoumaru should be in school, right? Go now and make sure he doesn't let Sesshoumaru know, okay?" mom said.  
  
"Okay, mom. I love you," Marilyn said.  
  
By this time, Marilyn didn't realize that Kayla had snuck back into the house.  
  
"Awww," Kayla said from the kitchen.  
  
"KAYLA!!!" Marilyn said very louly.  
  
"RUN AGAIN!!!!" Kayla said while she was laughing.  
  
"That cat is going to get it bad when I get my hands on her," Marilyn said out loud.  
  
Kayla snuck out of the house again.  
  
"Yash, let's go," Marilyn said.  
  
"Okay," Yash said.  
  
"Bye mom," Marilyn and Yash said at the same time.  
  
okay here is chapter 4.....i am sorry that it took me so long to post it.....i hope that you all enjoy it.....please read and review.....the more reviews that i get the faster that i will post the next chapter......talk at you all later 


	5. Chapter 5 Yash Meets His Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything associated with it......i do however own marilyn and my friend owns kayla

A/N: From this chapter on Marilyn and InuYasha's father will be known as InuTaishou and their mother will be known as Izayoi....I wanted to thank wickedrin for letting me know what inuyasha's mother's real name was.

Last time on A Heart Split Inside:

"Yash, let's go," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Yash said.

"Bye mom," Marilyn and Yash said at the same time.

Chapter 5 Yash Meets His Dad

After saying goodbye to their mother, Yash and Marilyn walked out the door to the car. They got into the car and drove off.

"I know where dad works at," Marilyn said.

"Okay. How do we get there?" Yash asked.

"Go down the road for about two blocks and then turn right," Marilyn said.

They drove out of Yash's neighborhood as he followed the directions that Marilyn gave him. As Yash was driving down the road, Kayla popped up in the backseat.

"HEY! Where are we going?" Kayla asked.

"We are going to see our dad," Marilyn said.

"Oh, okay," Kayla said.

That was when Kayla jumped out of the car. Yash looked in the rearview mirror to see Kayla waving at them.

"Anyways, Yash," Marilyn said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Once you turn right, go down about three more blocks, and then pull into the parking garage," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Yash said.

Yash again followed Marilyn's directions. Yash turned into the parking garage and parked the car. They both got out of the car.

"Let's go Yash," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Yash said.

"We need to take the elevator up to the fourth floor," she said.

"Okay," he said again.

Marilyn and Yash got in the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor.

"So, Yash are you excited about seeing dad?" Marilyn asked while they were in the elevator.

"Umm...yeah, I guess. I'm a little nervous. What about you?" Yash asked.

"I live with him, remember," Marilyn said.

"I mean about showing me to dad," Yash clarified.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that I'm a little nervous," Marilyn said.

Marilyn looked at her twin brother and smiled up at him. Yash smiled back at her.

"Let's just hope that Sesshoumaru isn't there," Marilyn said as the elevator stopped.

"Yeah," Yash agreed.

When the elevator doors opened, Marilyn and Yash walked out of the elevator. They started walking down the hall.

"Dad's office is just down the hall," Marilyn said.

"Which room?" Yash asked.

"The one in front of you at the end of the hall," Marilyn said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see it," Yash said.

Marilyn and Yash walked down the hall to the double oak doors. When they reached the doors, Marilyn knocked on them.

"Dad, are you in there?" Marilyn asked.

"Huh? Umm, yeah, come in," InuTaishou said.

Marilyn and Yash walked into their dad's office.

"What are you doing here? You should be in school," InuTaishou said.

"You won't believe who I found," Marilyn said.

InuTaishou looked at Marilyn real funny. He was wondering what she was talking about.

"Who did you find, honey?" InuTaishou asked.

Marilyn then pulled Yash the rest of the way into the office. Yash and InuTaishou just looked at each other.

"See dad. I found Yash," Marilyn said excitedly.

"In...Inu...InuYasha, is that you?" InuTaishou asked.

"Yes, dad, it's me," Yash said.

InuTaishou got up from behind his desk and walked over to Yash.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you and your mother left 13 years ago. How is your mother?" InuTaishou asked.

Yash looked from InuTaishou to Marilyn and then back to his dad. Marilyn could sense that Yash was nervous but she didn't let on that she knew.

"She is okay," Yash said.

"That's good. So is there anything new going on?" InuTaishou asked his son.

"Nothing really. I just found Marilyn," Yash said.

Yash noticed that InuTaishou wanted to ask him something else but decided against it.

"Would you like to see Sesshoumaru? He is down in the cafeteria getting some lunch. He should be back in a minute," InuTaishou said.

"No, dad. Mom doesn't want him knowing that we are here," Yash said.

"Ohh, yes, I see. I'm sorry," InuTaishou said as he remembered why Izayoi left with Yash in the first place.

It was Yash's turn to ask some questions about how is dad's life had been.

"So, how have you been doing, dad?" Yash asked.

"I'm doing good. I've been busy working," InuTaishou said.

Before Yash could ask InuTaishou another question, they heard a knock on the office doors. Yash and Marilyn looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They both knew that is was Sesshoumaru returning from the cafeteria.

"Uhh, Yash, we need to get out of here," Marilyn said panicking.

"How?!?! He is right there. Can we hide somewhere?" Yash asked.

"You can hide in the closet," InuTaishou said.

"Yeah, let's go, Yash," Marilyn said.

"Okay. Thanks dad," Yash said.

With that said, Marilyn and Yash opened the closet and they had a mountain of papers fall on them. They pushed the papers back into closet as they climbed in. InuTaishou looked to the closet to make sure that htey were safely in there.

Once they were safely in the closet, InuTaishou turned to the office doors.

"Come in," he said.

Sesshoumaru walked through the doors and went over to his father's desk.

"Here you go, dad," sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru handed his father a plate of food from the cafeteria.

"Thanks son. Pizza again today, huh?" InuTaishou said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look too promising though," Sesshoumaru said.

"That's for sure. You want to eat outside today?" InuTaishou asked while he was chuckling.

"Why dad?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Meanwhile

Marilyn and Yash were listening to the whole conversation from the closet. They both had a hopeful look on their faces. They hoped that Sesshoumaru couldn't smell their scents.

Back With Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou

"Just because the weather is nice," InuTaishou said.

"Okay, dad," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou walked out of the office. The good thing was that Sesshoumaru didn't knwo that Marilyn and Yash were there.

After Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou walked out of the office, Yash and Marilyn fell out of the closet. There were papers all over the office floor.

"That was close, Yash," Marilyn sighed.

"That's for sure," Yash said.

"Okay, let's get back to the car," she said.

"Okay," he said.

With that said, Marilyn and Yash walked out of the office. They walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Come on, Yash. Let's go before dad and Sesshoumaru come back," Marilyn said while they waited for the elevator.

"Yeah," Yash said as the elevator doors opened.

Marilyn and Yash got in the elevator and went down to the parking garage.

"So, what did you think of dad?" Marilyn asked.

"He's oaky, but I don't remember alot about him though," Yash said.

"I'm the same way with mom," Marilyn said.

When the elevator finally stopped, Marilyn and Yash started to walk out of the elevator. That was when Kayla popped up in front of them.

"HEY! So, how is your daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Hey Kayla. He's doing okay," Marilyn said.

"Did you see that guy who looks like you but not exactly? He was talking to an old dude. I asked if he knew you and he said yeah," Kayla said.

"What else did he say, Kayla?" Marilyn asked.

Kayla totally ignored Marilyn's question because she was staring at Yash dreamily.

"KAYLA!!" Marilyn yelled to get Kayla's attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I can't quite remember the name though. It was Sess-something," Kayla said.

"Sesshoumaru?" Marilyn asked cautiously.

"Something like that," Kayla said.

Marilyn and Yash looked at each other worriedly. They could only hope that Kayla didn't tell Sesshoumaru about Yash.

"Kayla, please tell me that you didn't tell him that Yash was here?" Marilyn asked.

Kayla looked from Marilyn to Yash and then back to Marilyn.

"Well, I..." Kayla started.

"TALK CATGIRL!!!!" Marilyn shouted.

"Well, he asked how I knew you and if you were here. But then I ran off because I saw a butterfly. They are so pretty," Kayla said.

"So, you didn't say anything about Yash?" Marilyn asked.

"Well, I only told him that I had met Yash once before, but I didn't say where," Kayla said.

"Okay. As long as he doesn't know that Yash and mom are here," Marilyn said.

"Oh, so he should not know your address at all?" Kayla asked.

"Not Yash's," Marilyn said.

"Oh okay," Kayla said.

Marilyn knew that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know when. Marilyn looked at Yash and Kayla.

"Sesshoumaru lives with me and dad," Marilyn said.

Kayla had a look of confusion on her face.

"Come on Yash. We need to get out of here," Marilyn said.

"Yeah," Yash said.

Kayla stood there thinking to herself with a worried look on her face once everything had sunk into her brain.

"Kayla, do you want to come with us?" Marilyn asked.

"Umm, you know that I would, but I don't like that guy over there alot. I thought that you said that he wan't suppose to see you," Kayla said.

"What guy?" Marilyn asked suspiciously.

Kayla pointed to Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou as they walked out of the elevator.

"Uh oh. Go Yash," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Yash said.

"I will talk to you at school tomorrow," Marilyn said.

Yash could tell that there was something bothering his sister. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Will you be okay?" Yash asked.

"Yeah, I will. Go now Yash," Marilyn said.

With that said, Marilyn and Yash gave each other a hug. When they finished hugging each other, Yash left before Sesshoumaru could see him.

"What about me? I don't want to die!" Kayla said.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die," Marilyn said.

Well, there is chapter 5.....I hope that you all like it.....please read and review so that i know how i am doing.....i will talk at you all later 


	6. Chapter 6 The Conflict Between Marilyn ...

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything associated with it......i do however own marilyn and my friend owns kayla

this is a joint story that i am writing with a friend.

Last time on A Heart Split Inside:

Yash could tell that there was something bothering his sister. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Will you be okay?" Yash asked.

"Yeah, I will. Go now Yash," Marilyn said.

With that said, Marilyn and Yash gave each other a hug. When they finished hugging each other, Yash left before Sesshoumaru could see him.

"What about me? I don't want to die!" Kayla said.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die," Marilyn said.

Chapter 6 The Conflict Between Marilyn and Sesshoumaru

Once Marilyn made sure that Yash was gone, her and Kayla walked over to InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru.

"Hi dad. Hi 'Fluffy'," Marilyn said to them.

Marilyn had always called Sesshoumaru "Fluffy" for as long as she could remember. She knew that he hated that name but it never stopped her from calling him it though.

"Hey. Why are YOU here, sis?" Sesshoumaru asked Marilyn.

"I came by to see dad. Is that alright with you?" Marilyn asked.

Marilyn didn't take her eyes off of Sesshoumaru. Kayla and InuTaishou could feel the tension in the air.

"What about school?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I, uhhhh.......skipped school," Marilyn said.

"Yeah, well," Sesshoumaru said.

Marilyn finally looked away from Sesshoumaru. She looked over at her dad and Kayla. Marilyn knew that InuTaishou and Kayla could feel the tension between her and Sesshoumaru.

"So, dad, when are you going to be home?" Marilyn asked.

"I will probably be home early tonight. But tomorrow night I have to work until midnight," InuTaishou said.

"Okay, dad," Marilyn said.

Marilyn just couldn't resist what she was about to do. So, she turned back around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Fluffy," Marilyn said.

"Stop calling me that," Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"No," Marilyn said.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru yelled back at her.

"Whatever....Fluffy. Are you staying here with dad?" Marilyn asked in between giggles.

"No, I'm staying with Rin tonight.....you stupid half-breed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank god," Marilyn said as she rolled her eyes.

Marilyn couldn't help but burst out laughing. She thought that it was funny how she could get Sesshoumaru so riled up.

"The next time that you call me 'Fluffy', I will call you baka," Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever and have fun aniki," Marilyn said.

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru started mumbling curses under his breath as he walked out of the parking garage.

"Good riddance FLUFFY!!!!" Marilyn yelled at the retreating Sesshoumaru.

"BAKA!!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled over his shoulder as he walked out of the parking garage.

Once Sesshoumaru was gone, Marilyn turned back to Kalya and her dad.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"So, you want to come over to my house?" Marilyn asked Kayla.

"Yes, yes I do," Kayla said excitedly.

"Okay, dad, I will see you when you get home tonight," Marilyn said.

Marilyn gave her dad a hug and then turned to leave.

"Alright, behave yourself, Marilyn," InuTaishou said as they walked out of the parking garage.

"I will dad. Come on Kayla," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Kayla said.

Okay there is the long awaited chapter 6......i am sorry that it took so long to get out to you guys but i have been super busy with school and other things.....please read and review so that i know how i am doing.....c-ya'll soon 


	7. Chapter 7 The Tour Of Marilyn's House

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything associated with it......i do however own marilyn and my friend owns kayla

this is a joint story that i am writing with a friend.

Last time on A Heart Split Inside:

"Okay, dad, I will see you when you get home tonight," Marilyn said.

Marilyn gave her dad a hug and then turned to leave.

"Alright, behave yourself, Marilyn," InuTaishou said as they walked out of the parking garage.

"I will dad. Come on Kayla," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Kayla said.

Chapter 7 The Tour of Marilyn's House

Kayla and Marilyn walked out of the parking garage and got into the car. Kayla started the car and they drove off.

"So, which way do we go?" Kayla asked.

"Turn right," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Kayla said as she followed Marilyn's directions.

After turning right, Kayla reached over and turned the radio on. Marilyn then flipped through the stations to find something good for them to listen to.

"So, what do you think of Yash?" Marilyn asked while looking at Kayla.

Kayla started to blush really bad when Marilyn asked her that question.

"He's hot...I mean NICE!!" Kayla said quickly.

"Uh huh," Marilyn said mockingly.

Kayla knew that she couldn't hide anything from Marilyn. She didn't even look over at Marilyn. Deep down Kayla knew that she liked Yash.

"You like him, don't you?" Marilyn asked.

"Sort of," Kayla said getting a little embarrassed.

Marilyn noticed that Kayla was turning red, so she decided to drop it for now.

"At the corner, turn left," Marilyn said.

"Okay," Kayla said.

Once Kayla turned left, they drove in silence. Marilyn didn't say anything else until they were almost to her house.

"I can try and hook the two of you guys up if you want," Marilyn said.

"No, it's okay," Kayla said.

"Okay. It was just a thougnt anyways," Marilyn said.

Just then Kayla and Marilyn pulled into the driveway. As they were pulling into the driveway, Kayla ran over the mailbox.

"Do you have a pool? I have one and I love pools...." Kayla said suspiciously.

"Yeah, we have two," Marilyn said.

"Good, because you can trade one in for a new mailbox," Kayla said without looking at Marilyn.

"What!?!?" Marilyn yelled.

"Nothing," Kayla said.

Marilyn looked at Kayla real funny when she parked the car. Kayla was also hoping that Marilyn didn't see the broken mailbox beside the driveway. They both got out of the car and went to the front door of the house.

"Come on, Kayla. Let's go," Marilyn said.

"Okay. Do you have a key?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, it's right here," Marilyn said.

Marilyn pulled out her house key and unlocked the front door. Kayla and Marilyn walked into the house.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Marilyn said as she headed for the stairs.

"Okay," Kayla said.

Kayla was overwhelmed by the way that the house looked. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the big screen TV in the living room amongst other things that caught her eye. When Kayla pulled her eyes away from the TV, she followed Marilyn upstairs to her room.

"So what did you do in school besides follow me and Yash?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh, well, I talked to Koga and Miroku," Kayla said.

"And," Marilyn said.

Kayla took a deep breath before she started to tell Marilyn what Koga and Miroku thought about her.

"Well, Koga thinks that you hate him already and Miroku thinks that you love him," Kayla said.

Marilyn couldn't believe what Kayla had said. She liked Miroku as a friend but that was where it ended. As for Koga, Marilyn had only seen him in school but never had the chance to talk to him. Deep down Marilyn did think that Koga was kinda cute.

"Oh my god, I am going to talk to Koga at school tomorrow," Marilyn said.

"Then I left shortly after that," Kayla said.

Marilyn and Kayla reached the top of the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, they started walking down the hallway towards Marilyn's room.

"Yeah, well Yash and I left before we got to science class," Marilyn said.

"So, what about Miroku?" Kayla asked.

"I will talk to Miroku too. Wow, I can't believe that I found my twin brother," Marilyn said.

Kayla started snickering at Marilyn. She thought that the whole situation was funny.

"What's so funny, catgirl?" Marilyn asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, dogbreath," Kayla said laughing.

"Whatever," Marilyn said as she stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Well, come on," Kayla said.

"What?" Marilyn asked.

"I want to see what your room looks like," Kayla said excitedly.

Marilyn opened her door so that her and Kayla could walk in. As they walked in, Kayla's mouth dropped to the floor. Marilyn had almost everything that she had ever wanted. In one corner, Marilyn had a big screen TV with a 5-disc DVD player. Next to the TV was a shelf with every DVD that you can think of. Then under the window, there was a king size bed.

"WOW!!!!" Kayla said breathlessly.

"Yeah, well dad is loaded. So, do you like my room?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh yeah," Kayla said as she nodded her head slowly.

"Let's play a game or something," Marilyn said.

"Play what?" Kayla asked.

"Take your pick," Marilyn said.

Kayla walked around the room trying to pick something out. She was having a hard time just picking one thing, so she turned back to Marilyn.

"Well, since you practically own Toys 'R Us, let's find something," Kayla said.

With that said, Kayla and Marilyn started looking for something to do.

"Yeah, well dad likes to spoil me and Sesshoumaru hates it," Marilyn said.

"Yeah, I can tell. Hey your cell phone is ringing," Kayla said.

"Thanks," Marilyn said.

Marilyn ran to her backpack to get her cell phone. Once she got her cell phone out of her backpack, she answered it. To her surprise it was Yash.

"Hello," Marilyn said.

"Hi," Yash said back.

"What's up?" Marilyn asked.

"Nothing much. Where did you go?" Yash asked.

"I came home," Marilyn said.

"Oh, I see. Is the annoying one still with you?" he asked.

"Yes, she is Yash," Marilyn said.

"Oh okay," Yash said.

"So, do you want to come over?" Marilyn asked her brother.

"Sure, what's the address?" Yash asked.

"It's 222 Maple. You can't miss the house and don't worry because Sesshoumaru isn't here," Marilyn said reassuredly.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Yash said.

"Okay. See ya soon. Bye, bro," Marilyn said.

"Bye, sis," Yash said as he hung up the phone.

After saying goodbye, she hung up her cell phone. The whole time she was wondering how Yash had gotten her cell phone number. The only people who had it was their dad, Sesshoumaru, and Kayla. She decided that she would ask Yash when got to the house. Then Marilyn turned to Kayla.

"Hey, Kayla, that was Yash," Marilyn said.

"Did he say anything about me?" Kayla asked.

"Not really. He just asked if you were here," Marilyn said.

Kayla was really excited by now. She couldn't believe that Yash wanted to know if she was there or not.

"Really?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah and he is on his way over here," Marilyn said smiling.

"Really? Do I look okay?" Kayla asked.

"You look fine, Kayla," Marilyn said.

"OKay, good. Now what do you want to do?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go swimming?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kayla said.

Okay well here is chapter 7.....i know that i am pumping these out....i hope that you all really enjoy this chapter and i hope to have the next chapter up really soon. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Pool Party part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or anything associated with it...i do however own marilyn and my friend owns kayla

this is a joint story that i am writing with a friend.

Last time on A Heart Split Inside:

"Yeah and he is on his way over here," Marilyn said smiling.

"Really? Do I look okay?" Kayla asked.

"You look fine, Kayla," Marilyn said.

"OKay, good. Now what do you want to do?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go swimming?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kayla said.

Chapter 8 The Pool Party, part 1

Marilyn and Kayla walked down the hallway heading towards the bathroom so that they could change into their bathing suits.

"I love to swim," kayla said as they continued walking.

"So do I," Marilyn said.

They soon came to a stop in front of the bathroom.

"Do you have your bathing suit with you, Kayla?" Marilyn asked.

"Yep, right here in my purse," Kayla said as she pulled out her bathing suit.

Marilyn looked at Kayla real funny. She couldn't believe that Kayla always carried a bathing suit in her purse. Kayla noticed the strange look on Marilyn's face.

"Don't ask, Marilyn. It's a long story," Kayla said.

"Okay, well, you can tell all about it later. Let's go," Marilyn said smiling.

"I will," Kayla said.

Marilyn went to change first. When she was done, Marilyn came out wearing a solid red one piece bathing suit. Marilyn saw the look of disgust on Kayla's face.

"You wear a one piece bathing suit?" Kayla asked disgusted.

"Yeah, I do. What of it?" Marilyn asked angrily.

"It's just weird is all. I hate them and refuse to wear one because they're not comfortable," Kayla said.

"Okay, fine, I will go change into a better one," Marilyn said.

So, Marilyn went back into the bathroom to change into another bathing suit.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," Kayla said while Marilyn was changing.

After Marilyn was done changing, she walked back out. When she came out, Kayla couldn't believe what Marilyn was wearing. Marilyn had on a solid red string bikini that barely covered her.

"Is this better, Kayla?" Marilyn asked smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Kayla exclaimed as she slapped her forehead as she went to go change into ther bathing suit.

Marilyn waited in the hall while Kayla was changing into her bathing suit. Just then Marilyn remembered that Yash would be there soon.

"Hurry up Kayla. Yash will be here any second," Marilyn said.

"Okay, okay," Kayla said.

Kayla walked out of the bathroom wearing a baby blue two piece bathing suit. The top was shaped like a bandana that came inward.

"Wow, I love your bathing suit," Marilyn said to Kayla.

"Thanks Marilyn," Kayla said.

"So are you ready to go out to the pools?" Marilyn asked.

"Whoohoo! Let's go. Cannon ball, here i come," Kayla said excitedly.

Marilyn started laughing when Kayla said that. After Marilyn got over her laughing fit, her and Kayla started walking out to the pools. When they were almost to the pools, Marilyn someone knocking at the front doors.

"Yash is here," Marilyn said.

"My hair. Is my hair okay?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Yeah, your hair is fine. Just go down to the pools and I will bring Yash back out with me," Marilyn said.

Marilyn left Kayla at the pools while she went back into the house so that she could answer the door. When Marilyn answered the door, Yash was standing there.

"Hey Yash," Marilyn said.

"Hey Marilyn. What are you two doing?" Yash asked.

"We're swimming. Do you want to join us?" Marilyn asked her brother.

"Sure. I got my bathing suit right here," Yash said.

"Cool," Marilyn said.

Marilyn let Yash into the house. Once he was inside, Marilyn showed him to the bathroom so that he could change into his bathing suit. When Yash was finished changing, he came out in a pair of red swim trunks.

"Come on, Marilyn, let's go swimming," Yash said.

"Okay. Hey, Yash," Marilyn said.

"What is it?" Yash asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that Kayla has a crush on you," Marilyn said.

Marilyn could tell that Yash was a little shocked to say the least. Yash looked over at Marilyn to make sure that he had heard her right.

"WHAT!" Yash yelled.

"Yeah,but she won't let on that likes you, though," Marilyn said.

So, Marilyn and Yash started walking out to the pools. She looked over at Yash and noticed that he was smiling.

"Uh huh. Okay, then. But you know that she's a bit weird, right?" Yash asked.

"Yeah, I know. Well, just please be nice to her, Yash?" Marilyn asked him.

"Don't worry, I will," Yash said.

"Thanks, Yash," she said.

Just then they reached the pools. Kayla didn't even realize that Marilyn and Yash were standing there.

"Okay, Yash. Go ahead and have some fun," Marilyn said.

"YAY! CANNON BALL!" Yash yelled as he jumped into the pool.

Marilyn smiled at Yash and Kayla as she got into the pool. Just then, Yash splashed water at her.

"YASH!" Marilyn yelled.

"Sorry, Marilyn," Yash said letting his ears droop.

Marilyn couldn't help but not get mad at Yash. She realized that they both were so alike but yet so different. Just then Marilyn swam over to Yash.

"It's okay, Yash," Marilyn said giving her brother a hug.

After Marilyn released Yash, she looked over at Kayla. Yash saw the evil look on his sister's face as she swam up to Kayla.

"Hey, Kayla. Yash is here," Marilyn said with an evil smile on her face.

Kayla froze when swhe heard Marilyn say that Yash was there. Marilyn started laughing when she saw Kayla's reaction. Just then Kayla turned around so that she could face Marilyn.

"Really?" Kayla asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's right behind you," Marilyn said smiling.

Kayla slowly turned around to see Yash treading water by the side of the pool. Kayla waved nervously aty him.

"Hi, Yash," Kayla said nervously.

"Hi, Kayla," Yash said. "Are you having fun?"

"Y...yes...and you?" Kayla asked.

"Of course," Yash said.

"Good,"Kayla said.

By this time Marilyn had gotten out of the pool without Kayla seeing her. Just then Kayla jumped out of the pool and ran over and hid behind Marilyn.

"What Kayla? Yash won't bite, you know," Marilyn said while looking at Kayla hiding behind her.

"I just wanted to say hi and do this..." Kayla said excitedly.

"Do what Kayla?" Marilyn asked nervously.

"CANNON BALL!" Kayla screamed as she jumped back into the pool.

When Kayla landed in the pool, she made a huge splash. The spalsh from the pool had gotten Marilyn wet to the bone. Just then Marilyn had gotten another evil idea.

"Hey, Kayla," Marilyn called.

"Yeah, what is it this time, Marilyn?" Kayla asked.

Marilyn couldn't help but snicker to herself as she prepared to tell Kayla what she told Yash.

"I told Yash that you liked him," Marilyn said.

"You did WHAT?" Kayla yelled as her eyes got huge.

"Yep, I sure did!" Marilyn said as she ran from Kayla.

Kayla started chasing Marilyn around the pool. Then all of a sudden, Kayla stopped chasing Marilyn as everything said started to sink in.

"Now, wait one dang minute. You mean to tell me that he knows everything?" Kayla asked.

"Now do you really think that I would tell Yash something like that," Marilyn said as she eyed Yash.

Kayla couldn't think of anything else to say so she got back in the pool and started swimming again. Just then Marilyn got thristy.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah, I will have an orange soda, please," Kayla said.

Marilyn nodded her head so that Kayla knew that she was heard. Then Marilyn turned to Yash.

"Yash, you want anything?" Marilyn asked him.

"A pepsi, please," Yash said.

"Cool. I will be right back with the sodas. Why don't you two talk while I am gone?" Marilyn said.

"Wait! Do you want me to come with you?" Kayla asked.

"No, you can stay here, Kayla," Marilyn said.

"Fine," Kayla said sadly.

Marilyn walked back into the house so that she could get the sodas. She had a smile on her face because she knew that Kayla really didn't want to be alone with Yash.

"So, Kayla. I hear that you like me," Yash said.

"What? I didn't say I...I..." Kayla said while stuttering over her words.

Yash noticed that Kayla was blushing when she answered him. He decided to take a page out of his sister's book so he pushed the subject in order for him to get the truth out of her.

"Come on, Kayla, you can tell me. I won't bite too hard, I promise," Yash said to Kayla.

"Well, I...and...I'm going to kill her one day," Kayla mumbled under her breath.

InuYasha had trouble hearing the last part of what Kayla had said.

"What was that, Kayla? I didn't quite hear you," Yash said.

"Nothing!" Kayla said a little red in the face.

Just as Kayla said that, Marilyn came back out with their sodas in her hands. She walked over to where Yash and Kayla were. Kayla looked up and saw Marilyn standing there.

"Finally. You came back for me!" Kayla said hugging Marilyn.

Marilyn pulled out of Kayla's hug.

"Here's your orange soda, Kayla and here's your pepsi, Yash," Marilyn said as she handed them their sodas.

"Thanks, Marilyn," Yash said taking his soda from her.

"Yeah, thanks," Kayla also said taking her orange soda.

Marilyn opened her soda and then took a drink. Yash and Kayla did the same. They all sat on teh edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Marilyn asked Yash and Kayla while taking another drink of her soda.

"I don't remember. What did you talk about?" Kayla asked while looking at Yash.

Marilyn knew exactly where this was going. Even though she had only known Kayla for a couple of months, she had soon found out that Kayla was a little crazy in the head. Just then she heard Yash say something.

"With...the sodas?" Yash asked lost.

"No, Yash," Marilyn said looking at him.

Marilyn looked over at Kayla and saw that she had a funny look on her face. Kayla looked like she was in the process of planning something. Marilyn just pushed the thought aside for now. She would try and figure it out later. Marilyn was brought out of her thoughts by Kayla's unnecessary rambling.

"I see that they seem to be the quiet type," Kayla said laughing.

"Who us?" Marilyn asked while playing along with Kayla's delusion.

Yash saw this and had a confused look on his face. Marilyn looked at him as if to say just play along. Yash nodded his head while acknowledging his sister.

"No, not you guys. I'm talking about the sodas," Kayla said looking up at Marilyn.

"Oh no, here she goes again," Marilyn said shaking her head.

Kayla looked up at Marilyn with anger written on her face and asked, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Kayla. Just drink your soda," Marilyn said.

Kayla did as Marilyn said. Kayla took a drink of her soda before she set it down and jumped back into the pool. Just then Marilyn's ears started to twitch.

"What's wrong?" Yash asked worriedly.

Okay well here is chapter 8...i know that it is taking me awhile to get the chapters out...i hope that you all really enjoy this chapter and i hope to have the next chapter up really soon. 


End file.
